


Sobre seus dedos

by melyule



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melyule/pseuds/melyule
Summary: Enquanto fazia uma poção, incerta sobre seu sucesso, Luna do Povo da Noite recebe a visita de Julian Devorak. Curioso sobre o que ela fazia, o médico observa o experimento sob o olhar da aprendiz, que começa a refletir sobre as mãos e os dedos dele.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sobre seus dedos

O cheiro de flor de baunilha macerada era intenso. Atravessava e invadia os cômodos da loja, parecia subir mais e mais a cada vez que o socador quebrava, esmagava, rotacionava. Tão forte que anuviava a vista, confundia os sentidos, principalmente se misturada às outras essências nos potes de vidros cuidadosamente ordenados sobre minha bancada.  
Asra havia me ensinado mais de uma vez sobre as poções, itens que vendiam como água na loja. Não eram, porém, meu ponto forte. Mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido resolver bem a bagunça que Conde Lucio fizera com o Arcano XV, mesmo que me solidificasse mais e mais como maga, aquelas coisas pequenas abalavam a minha confiança. O esforço que não parecia resultar em nada, o medo dos clientes insatisfeitos à porta da loja, o temor de decepcionar o mestre que me ensinara.  
O cheiro da baunilha subia.  
Acrescentei canela e vinho de maçã. Cansaço. Suor que escorria pela testa, pelo pescoço, uma trilha fina que eu não fazia nem ao menos questão de limpar. Horas que eu contabilizava pela luz que entrava pela janela e mudava de posição conforme o dia seguia. Estava exausta. Com os nervos à flor da pele, o que me deixava suscetível àquilo que eu cozinhava e preparava para repôr em meus estoques. Com fome de algo que eu desconhecia, que vinha de algum lugar que eu não conseguia identificar. Teoria e prática se confundiam na minha cabeça, os sentidos há muito bagunçados, a incerteza do sucesso do meu esforço de um dia inteiro de trabalho.  
O sino da entrada da loja tilintou.  
— Er, hm, olá, Luna — reconheci a voz de Ilya tão logo ele entrou, sem muitas cerimônias. Típico de Julian. Não me preocupei em direcionar-lhe um olhar, um cumprimento, concentrada como estava em meus afazeres. — Nadia me ordenou a vir até aqui com este pacote. Disse que você poderia precisar.  
— Pode deixar no chão, por favor? — pedi, ainda com o olhar fixo em minha atividade. — Prometo que olho já, já.  
Escutei quando Julian jogou o que quer que tenha trazido, o que fez um leve estampido ao encontrar o chão. Ficou segundos em silêncio, observando.  
— Bem, não sei o que você está fazendo, mas o cheiro está… intenso — comentou.  
— Algo trabalhoso — me permiti esticar as costas sobre a cadeira. Seria vontade de chorar aquilo que subia pela garganta? Frustração...?  
— Como um remédio — ele se aproximou da minha mesa de trabalho. Senti sua presença ao meu lado, o seu perfume que lembrava mar agora unindo-se àquela confluência de aromas. Quantos potes eu precisava deixar prontos para repôr a prateleira?  
— Só que da alma — pessoas pagavam caro pelas poções, tanto quanto pelas leituras de tarô. Não ter segurança sobre elas me deixava incomodada, triste e irritadiça, as falhas gritando mais do que os acertos.  
— Eu posso…?  
— À vontade — me levantei com gosto da cadeira, cedendo espaço para que Julian Devorak assumisse meu lugar. Talvez fosse aquilo o que eu precisasse no final das contas. Tempo para refletir sobre o que errava ao invés de continuar insistindo no que já não tinha jeito.  
Julian sentou-se logo após retirar as luvas escuras que sempre usava e sua capa preta. Curvou-se sobre a mesa e meus utensílios - tubos, pilão, bastões, ervas, flores. Curioso como o cientista que era, examinava com cuidado o que eu havia disposto e o que eu já preparara. Não era problema. Asra viajava àquele ponto, ocupado com afazeres que nem sempre me deixava ciente sobre o que eram, e eu estava seca por ajuda. Não negaria qualquer interferência nas minhas magias desastrosas, mesmo se viesse de alguém que não dominasse a arte.  
O que mexia comigo, porém, eram as mãos desnudas de Julian trabalhando. Talvez aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez que eu olhava demoradamente para os seus dedos; compridos, finos e delicados como os instrumentos que manipulava.  
Pisquei os olhos.  
— O odor é bem forte — comentou. — Você está há muito tempo nisso, Luna?  
— Há algumas horas — me encostei na bancada e retirei os óculos de aro redondo, esfregando meus olhos em seguida. Uma leve tontura piorava a minha já prejudicada visão, e aquela fome de algo parecia crescer, subindo pelo corpo. Mas minha atenção continuava em suas mãos, em seus dedos tão curiosos e dedicados, nos braços igualmente longos, nos pelos claros e suavemente vermelhos que pouco se destacavam contra a pele pálida. Como eu nunca havia reparado nos dedos de Julian, mesmo quando cobertos pelas luvas? — Queria terminar ainda hoje e fazer o feitiço para ativar a poção, o estoque está baixo.  
— É assim que funciona, então? — Julian deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Típico dele. — Com feitiços após a parte química?  
— Ciência e magia andam juntas, Ilya. Não dá para separá-las.  
— O que significa que eu poderia aprender a fazer magia? — não sei se havia traço de empolgação em Julian, ou se aquele era apenas o seu costumeiro sarcasmo. Às vezes, era difícil encontrar os sinais do que era um e do que era o outro. Ainda mais para mim naquele estado, em que tudo parecia um pouco borrado.  
Detalhes do que fora a minha vida três anos antes perderam-se por completo no meu passado, apagado nas cinzas do que eu fora um dia. Lazaret ficou não apenas com o meu outro eu, como também com as minhas memórias. O que chegou a mim foi através de relatos, lembranças que outros resgataram e me trouxeram. A mim, coube usar a imaginação para preencher lacunas que relato algum conseguiria fazer.  
Como o meu relacionamento com Julian Devorak nos tempos da Praga Vermelha, quando fui sua aprendiz.  
Eu tinha mais perguntas do que respostas. Teria sido ele sempre assim, um poço de sarcasmo mesmo nos tempos mais sombrios de Vesuvia? Nosso relacionamento de mestre e aprendiz era conflituoso ou havia momentos para afeto, para uma mão sobre o ombro quando a desesperança se fazia sentir? E os seus dedos compridos costumavam encontrar os meus na calada da noite, para trazer um conforto quando o que nos esperava era morte e unicamente isto?  
— Claro que sim — mesmo cansada, consegui sorrir genuinamente àquela animação. Julian se levantou, indo ao meu encontro na bancada.  
— E você me ensinaria? — questionou, as mãos sobre a cintura, o ar divertido ainda ali. Só que eu não compartilhava da mesma animação, do mesmo humor.  
Eu continuava a olhar para os seus dedos, as unhas rosadas aparadas no talo, limpas como as mãos de um médico deveria ser. Mãos que curam, que trazem nova vida para um mundo, que resgatam outras do cruzamento do véu entre mundos, que entram em carnes para afastar escleras, que sabem amar de jeitos que eu desconheço - ou, talvez, que já tivesse conhecido neste passado obscurecido. E a fome cresceu, cresceu para uma direção que eu não soube ao certo qual era, como o Arcano VII sem freios, o ritmo do coração descompassado, a respiração tão acelerada que me senti temporariamente doente.  
— Luna? — a voz de Julian soou preocupada, e voltei o olhar para ele. Tão mais alto do que eu. Eu me comprimia contra a bancada da loja, como se fosse possível me unir ao vidro, às poções, aos itens expostos, enquanto o corpo esguio e fino de Devorak me encontrava. Sentia o seu quadril contra o meu, ainda a uma distância respeitosa, o olhar curioso e levemente aflito sobre mim, as mãos que não estavam mais em sua cintura. E o que eu queria, afinal? Do que sentia tanta fome? Por que olhava tanto para os dedos de Julian, refletindo sobre seu trabalho, sobre sua constituição física?  
— Minha poção…? — minha voz saiu derretida como ouro líquido. Se eu pensava em dizer algo concreto, perdeu a intenção tão logo as palavras escorregaram dos meus lábios. Talvez Julian tenha interpretado algo com isso. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, quadril contra quadril, sua pélvis contra a minha, e segurou delicadamente o meu rosto como um amante juvenil o faria.  
— Está tudo certo, Luna — falou com delicadeza, quase como acalentando alguém muito preocupado. Mesmo não entendendo quase nada daquilo que eu fazia, algo em sua curiosidade de cientista o fez analisar o meu trabalho para me passar firmeza em sua afirmação. — Deu certo.  
“Deu certo”, repeti mentalmente. Zonza, cada vez mais zonza, a proximidade de Julian, os seus dedos em meu rosto, a fome que tomava o meu corpo. Em algum ponto daquela confusão de sentidos, deixei de ser dona de mim, o olfato embriagado pela mistura de baunilha, maçã, canela e mar. Minhas mãos abandonaram a bancada para encontrar repouso no seu quadril, uma proximidade que não tivemos até então. Ele não pareceu incomodado. Menos ainda quando meus lábios encontraram o seu polegar, um movimento que também não percebi quando aconteceu, mas que pareceu certo. Só reparei ao escutar a sua respiração e ver os seus próprios lábios entreabertos, as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas como jamais vira.  
— Ah… — ele soltou um suspiro, o polegar investigando os meus lábios, seu quadril pressionando meu. — Você tem certeza de que quer isso, minha querida?  
Consciente de mim mais uma vez, me precipitei a findar o contato. O que estava fazendo…?  
— Luna, não! — Julian disse, usando a mão livre para segurar a base da minha cabeça, os dedos se perdendo nos meus fios prateados de Filha da Lua. Sua pélvis pareceu responder ao contato, o volume em suas calças crescendo. — Por favor, não… Eu sempre te achei muito, muito atraente e… E…  
Ele deslizou o polegar para dentro da minha boca, roçando em meus dentes, encontrando a minha língua. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, seu dedo indo e voltando, passeando sem timidez, explorando.  
— As coisas que eu sempre quis fazer com você… — sua voz não era mais do que um gemido que vinha do fundo da garganta, uma prece sendo realizada após anos de reza. Seu polegar demorou-se ali antes de abandonar a minha boca, e ele trouxe a sua para perto dos meus lábios. Senti a sua respiração contra a minha, a maciez dos seus lábios contra os meus próprios. — Este é um milagre. Você me corresponder de alguma forma.  
Não era só sobre mãos e dedos, pensei. Era sobre tudo. Era sobre Julian, seu sorriso de duplo sentido, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos de arredores acinzentados que mostravam o quanto o médico se privava de sono, sua palidez, seu perfume de mar, suas aventuras pelas regiões menos atrativas de Vesuvia - e por aquelas que eu não fazia ideia. Era sobre a forma como ele me beijava, com avidez, com uma fome parecida com a que eu sentia, deixando rastros de saliva para além dos lábios. Era também sobre a maneira como ele enroscava a minha perna ao redor da sua cintura, sobre seu corpo reagindo ao meu, suas mãos me investigando - quadril, cintura, seios -, seus dentes deixando marcas arroxeadas na minha pele, uma mistura estranha de dor e desejo por mais, porque eu queria que Julian me marcasse em áreas que ele ainda não conhecia - e eu, por minha vez, queria conhecer as áreas do seu corpo que continuavam cobertas pelas suas roupas pesadas e escuras.  
Não me reconheci ao abrir com violência o casaco que ele usava, tirando também a blusa branca na mesma viagem. Eu queria a sua pele desnudada, os pelos claros que vira em seus braços revelados em outras áreas, e devolvi as marcas que ele deixara em minha pele em seus mamilos, tão claros quanto as extremidades dos seus dedos. Julian jogou a cabeça para trás e não reprimiu um gemido um pouco mais profundo, e fora a minha vez de segurar seus cabelos avermelhados da cor que estavam as suas orelhas. Soltei o seu tapa-olho sem que ele oferecesse resistência.  
— Minha querida, — Julian pareceu usar de muita força para falar, a respiração cansada, o peito arfante por debaixo dos meus lábios, — onde você me quiser, você me terá. Me segure da forma que desejar. Juro que serei um bom e obediente amante, Luna.  
Havia algo que aumentava a fome na maneira como Julian mordiscava seu lábio inferior. Mesmo que ele o estivesse fazendo naquele instante, agora com minhas duas pernas ao redor do seu quadril, seus braços sustentando o meu peso, deixei que ele me guiasse para onde quisesse, fosse lá o que passava em sua cabeça. Acabamos indo para o local onde eu preparava minha poção, e Julian sentou-me na mesa. Não foi com cuidado ou com tranquilidade que passou a retirar as minhas vestes.  
— À noite…? — soltou a pergunta pela metade, as marcas de mordidas descendo pelo meu torso sem pedir licença, um pouco menos violentas do que eu fizera minutos antes. Entendi a sua dúvida.  
— O meu problema é com a luz do sol — segurei com mais força os cabelos de Julian conforme seu toque se tornava mais explorador, faminto como um corvo à procura de refeição. Era a sua vez de deixar rastros de saliva por minha pele, os lábios deslizando por meu corpo enquanto eu me entregava sem reservas. — A noite sabe dos meus segredos.  
— Segredos de uma pele consagrada à lua — Julian ergueu-se sorridente, sua boca indo de encontro à minha, enquanto se despia das vestes inferiores. Reparei, entre seus beijos, que suas mãos moviam-se diante da sua própria pélvis, algo que me escapava aos olhos sendo posto ali. — Me sinto honrado por saber de segredos tão noturnos, minha querida.  
Julian sentou-se na cadeira onde eu passara o dia trabalhando. Despido, pude reparar em seu corpo por inteiro pela primeira vez: a pele pálida e coberta pela leve penugem ruiva, onde as marcas vermelhas que eu deixara ganhavam contrastes violentos; os membros esguios, magros, longos e finos; a postura encurvada de quem dedicava horas estudando saberes científicos; o pênis rosado e ereto, cuja base tinha um anel dourado, aparentemente não muito confortável para qualquer que fosse o seu fim. Porém, o sorriso relaxado e cheio de expectativa do médico não transparecia dor ou incômodo ante àquele acessório inusitado.  
— Em outro momento — ele disse, enquanto eu me aproximava da sua cadeira, seus dedos subindo pela minha cintura em um toque reverente, dirigindo-se à base dos meus seios, — eu te ensinaria alguns nós que os piratas também me ensinaram. São bons para a hora de amar, e eu adoraria que você usasse em mim, minha Luna.  
O uso do pronome aqueceu meu peito. Sorri, deixando minha mão acariciar o seu cabelo.  
— Você não sente dor? — me acomodei em seu colo, sentando-me de frente para o seu corpo. As faces de Julian ficaram ainda mais rosadas, e ele afastou o meu cabelo do meu rosto, mordendo o lábio mais uma vez.  
— Um pouco de dor sempre vem quando se ama — explicou, ajustando-me ao seu pênis, me acolhendo ali. Fechou os olhos tão logo me firmei, os lábios entreabrindo-se, minhas mãos sobre seus ombros subindo para a sua nuca, que ficara arrepiada. Para ele, foi difícil segurar o suspiro. — Eu me lembro muito pouco de quando você foi a minha aprendiz, Luna. Mas tê-la comigo me faz pensar que conheço suas linhas e formas há mais tempo do que acreditava conhecer.  
— Já nos amamos antes, Ilya? — fechei meus olhos. Para frente e para trás, ritmada. Preces à Lua, à noite, à união entre mar e Reino Celeste, algo mais forte do que eu imaginava que acontecia. Minhas palavras mundanas pareciam fazer pouco sentido.  
— Não dessa maneira, acho — Julian arfou, escorregando um pouco da cadeira. Ele se forçou a não me segurar, não me tocar, e me senti impelida a enroscar seus dedos nos meus. Meu polegar passeou pelo dorso da sua mão, pela tatuagem escura que existia lá. — Mas sei que você morava em mim de alguma maneira. Sinto isso.  
— Não está dizendo isso apenas para me conquistar, está, Ilya? — afundei meu rosto na base do seu pescoço, algo esquentando um pouco mais dentro de mim. Ele riu.  
— Eu não me atreveria a desafiar uma maga — outro gemido. — Geralmente eu não sei qual o meu lugar, mas nem sempre brinco com a sorte.  
O perfume dos cabelos de Julian parecia se sobrepor a todos os demais daquela área. Nenhum aroma de baunilha, de maçã ou de canela conseguia vencer ao cheiro dos fios ruivos de Ilya, e eu poderia passar a noite sentindo-o dentro de mim, inalando-o, pulsando, crescendo, gemendo, sussurrando, suando, mordendo, jurando. Parecia insuficiente dançar daquele modo, beijar daquela forma, como se amar ultrapassasse a dimensão física de um corpo, de um universo, e sobre o corpo de Julian, eu me sentia grande como o infinito deveria ser.  
Não consegui mais falar, porque não há o que ser dito quando o sagrado se manifesta. Talvez Julian também tenha sentido isso. Talvez tenha sentido sua completa manifestação quando seu corpo tremeu abaixo do meu, suas pernas geladas, um tremor intenso que o fez libertar-se das minhas mãos, aninhar-se em meu colo e abraçar-me, o rosto afundado entre meus seios.  
— Eu me lembro, Luna — disse, a voz rouca e baixa. — Me lembro tão claramente quanto a luz do luar. Você sempre fez parte de mim.

Quando um rastro de energia surgiu, fomos para o meu quarto esconder-nos debaixo das cobertas. Permaneci aninhada no peito de Julian mesmo quando comi maçãs, meus dedos deslizando pela penugem e pelos seus mamilos, contornando suas linhas e roubando risos baixinhos.  
— Faz cócegas — ele revelou, apertando-me, acariciando o meu braço. Dentro do seu abraço, eu era um passarinho. Uma espécie de cotovia  
— Não foi o que pareceu minutos atrás — provoquei, erguendo minha cabeça para depositar um leve beijo em seus lábios. Minhas mãos, mais atrevidas, desceram para debaixo das cobertas em direção ao anel que continuava em seu pênis, mantendo-o firme. Massageei a ponta da sua glande, brincando com o que não deveria.  
— O contexto era outro, minha querida. Sou um homem recém-nocauteado por uma maga — seus dedos deixaram de tracejar e acarinhar minhas curvas, passando a enroscar pequenas mechas do meu cabelo. — A sua visão...?  
— Como a de uma coruja. Melhora durante a noite — afirmei, me aninhando novamente e abandonando as brincadeiras atrevidas. — É quando enxergo melhor, mesmo que eu não seja uma coruja.  
— Acima de qualquer coisa, meu bem, eu quero que você esteja bem — ele disse, depositando um beijo em minha testa. — Confortável.  
— Você se lembra disso nos tempos da…? Dessas minhas… limitações?  
Escutei um longo suspiro e Julian me afastou para poder sentar. Acompanhei o seu movimento, ficando de frente para ele.  
— Lembro. Lembro porque fazem parte de você — ele segurou o meu rosto, e deitei minha cabeça em sua mão. — Uma pequena parte da grande pessoa que você é, tão cheia de segredos e mares inexplorados…  
— Quer dizer que virei oceano? — ri da comparação.  
— Em Nevivon, havia uma música dedicada às noites de Lua cheia e às noites sem Lua — Julian se aproximou, curvando-se sobre mim e beijando o meu pescoço. Falava baixo, o rosto quase enfiado em meus cabelos. — As avós cantavam quando os marinheiros retornavam após meses em alto mar. Eu consigo me lembrar de um trecho.  
E ele cantou, deitando sobre o meu corpo, os lábios perto dos meus, os dedos que tanto admirei horas antes afastando meus fios de cabelo do rosto. E cantou enquanto pausava rapidamente sua melodia para depositar beijos delicados em meus lábios, em minha pele, em meus seios, em meu ventre, e na região entre as minhas pernas, que parecia tão inexplorada quanto o oceano ao qual se referira antes. E continuou cantando e cantando enquanto eu segurava sua mão e pensava sobre ondas do mar, sobre os homens que se lançavam ao desconhecido com coragem, e em como eu tinha, naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria tão perto, tão próximo, tão intimamente dentro de mim.  
Era sobre os seus dedos, sobre o seu corpo, sobre a sua voz. Era sobre o seu cabelo avermelhado, sobre o seu sorriso, o seu olhar, o seu sarcasmo. Era sobre a história que escrevemos antes e sobre aquela que se desenvolvia ali, em meus lençóis.  
Era sobre a nossa alma.


End file.
